I'm Broken
by sMoShFiRe
Summary: I'm broken. He's dead. President Snow wants me to have babies with a ruthless killing machine, and threatens to watch if I don't get pregnant soon. My life is so screwed up, and Cato is actually suffering too. If only this never happened...
1. Chapter 1: Broken

**AN: I'm sorry for anyone who read my story 100 theme challenge and then got upset I deleted it! It's because I'm not good at one-shots and didn't really think what I was doing through. To make it up to you, I'm writing a new story! No, it won't be 100 chapters but it's still a story!**

**Chapter 1: Broken**

I'm broken.

My tears are making the white sheets on my bed soaking wet, but I haven't attempted to stop.

He broke me.

I couldn't stop him. I even encouraged him in ways I can't describe.

As my I got out of bed, and my feet make contact with the carpet clean floor, I fell to my knees a second time.

"No!" I yelled, my tears dripping down my face again.

"Why..." I sobbed as I tried to stand straight. I couldn't, I knew it.

"Katniss?" I heard the door open slowly, and saw some blonde hair. The door opened a bit more, and I them saw some icy blue eyes.

"Peeta!" I screamed and stood up.

Ignoring my red eyes and messed up face, I run up to _Peeta_ and hug him.

"Peeta? Help me...Cato, it's..." I don't bother to finish my sentence, I just rub my head against _Peeta's_ bare chest.

It's more muscular then I remember. It's brawnier and any girl's dream to touch.

Wait, but why is he shirtless?

My hand that was recently resting on his chest moves down. It keeps on moving down, until I feel something that I immediately blush at.

"Peeta, why are you naked?" I ask, and though in the cave I was shy about seeing his naked body, I don't care anymore.

I love him and that's all that matters.

"His dead." I hear a deep voice say.

"What?" I cry, and feel water coming back to my eyes.

"Katniss, you know it's me-"

"Cato! You sick bastard, get away from me!" I cry and run to my bed.

"I guess that answers your question about why I'm naked too." He speaks calmly.

"Shut up!" I shout, but it comes out more of a sob.

"Why are you being so difficult? You think I want to be in this mess? You think I want to have sex with a district 12 scum? I mean sure, it's pleasurable but it's nothing I could get!" Cato growls at me.

_Difficult. _That is exactly what my life has become. It's what I have become. It's where I live has become, what I do has become and what I'm forced to do has become.

It could be so simple. I could do what I'm told to do, I could pretend to be like any other victor and act like I don't care that the other districts beside my own are suffering.

But I don't. Because I fight. Because I'm a fighter, and it's the worst gift I have ever received.

"Well?" Cato waits for a response.

"You think I enjoy having sex with a ruthless killing machine? You think I enjoy being forced to do things I don't want to? You think-" I let out a cry before continuing.

"You think that I want to have this baby? You think I enjoy that President Snow is threatening me to get pregnant with you as the father or else he watches me do it? You understand how sick that sounds?"

I break down and my white sheets are officially soaked. I don't care that some monster with no feelings is watching. It's all I can do now without Peeta whose dead and my family all the way in district 12 while I'm stuck with Cato in the Capitol.

"Would you stop crying?" Cato pleads, and it sounds more like his begging then demanding.

"It's all I can do now! I might as well kill myself." I cry even more, and Cato sighs.

"If you die, everything is just going to get more complicated for me and all of Panem. Are you really that selfish?"

He walks over to me and puts his hands on my shoulders, shaking me.

I look up and stare into his icy blue eyes, and attempt to push away his arms, but it's no use.

"I'm not being selfish. The world would be better without me!" I reply, and I know it's all true.

Things might get Chaotic around Panem, but the world would love it if I was gone. They might not say it, but all the cold eyes with no affection that were staring at me in the victory tour say other things.

They screamed my name so many times, supposedly cheering. But it sounded more like it was out of pity and asking for mercy.

"Panem would love it if you were dead. But President Snow wouldn't. You think he would just ignore the fact that you're dead? You think he would be like, oh ok she's dead, now let's me think about shaving my beard! Even I thought you were better than that." Cato shakes his head and looks at me disapprovingly.

"I thought I was better than that too." I mutter, and realize he was still naked.

"Put on some clothes!" I yell and he takes a step back from me.

He puts on his boxers, but that's it.

"What are we going to do?" I wipe the last tears from my eyes.

"Get you pregnant and go with the flow." He says, and sits on the corner of the bed away from me.

"What?" I stand up and walk over to him, then slap him on the cheek.

"What to do? Oh, I know, let's go have sex and hope everything else goes well!" I mimicked in my best Cato voice.

"You are truly a monster." I give him a grim smile.

"I'm just saying that's what President Snow wants us to do!" He yells at me, and I hear him whisper-

"Why would I want to have sex with a poor scum?"

My ears go up and I fight back.

"Why would I want to have sex with a brutal killer? I'm not even poor anymore…" I whisper the last few words.

"I don't care! You're the one who just had a mental breakdown a few minutes ago! You even thought I was that faggot Peeta!"

"His not a faggot!" I cry, and feel my eyes getting watery again.

Cato then puts his arms around my waist and pulls me to his chest.

"Let me go!" I say, attempting to push him away but he doesn't budge.

"Just stop, and let me help you." He saids to me softly, and that beastly brutal boy suddenly disappears from his voice.

I stop moving around in his arms and sigh. I put my head on his chest, and he whispers into my ear-

"I still hate you."

I nod my head, but him hating me isn't my biggest concern when I feel the same way.

We just both need comfort wherever we can get it.

…

**AN: Okay, this story sounds more sadder than the other stories I've wrote, but it will get better. This chapter was too give you more of an idea of what is going on. **

**REMEMBER TO FAVIEW! (Favourite and review) FAVIEWING IS SO MUCH FUN! **


	2. Chapter 2: Chances

**AN: Hey! Quick update because I have to request something from you guys…**

**My friend on fanfiction, **_**the-dandelion-in-the-spring **_**is making one of those SYOT stories, and there aren't a lot of people asking to be in the story.**

**Could you guys please sign up? For me? That's the main reason I'm updating quickly and also because of all the reviews! Thank you by the way! **

**Pretty please?**

**Anyway, THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! **

**Chapter 2: Chances**

I waited impatiently for the results.

_Positive, positive, positive…_

I crossed my fingers, praying that I will be pregnant. If I'm not, I have to have sex with him a second time.

Why can't some capitol girl have sex with him and get a baby that she can then give to me? At least she would enjoy it!

"What is it Katniss?" I hear Cato yell from behind the bathroom door.

"Just wait!" I snap and take a look at the pregnancy test.

"Negative." I mumble as I see a minus sign on the stick.

I throw it away and slam the bathroom door open.

"So you're pregnant?" Cato asks me hopefully and I give him a scowl.

"No! Now I have to go through the whole process again!" I jump on the king size bed and hug my knees to my chest.

"It's not that bad. At least you're not a prostitute." Cato tells me and I give him a glare.

"No you're right, it's not that bad, it's that horrible! You are just some heartless killer!"

He sits down next to me and awkwardly rubs my back. I slap his hand away and he starts to complain.

"What the fuck? I'm trying to be nice, and you just hit me! I swear I would have killed you if it weren't for-"

"You told me already, if it weren't for Seneca Crane." I mumble and just stare at my legs, remembering what happened.

"_Peeta!" I scream at the sight of him._

_Purple, scratching at Cato's arm helplessly while he stops breathing._

"_His dead now." Cato smirks and I start crying._

"_No! Where's the-"_

_It seemed like the Gamemakers knew what I was going to ask and the cannon went off._

"_Just you and me, girl on fire." Cato takes a step forward while I take a step back._

"_Lover boy aren't here to help you now? Poor girl." Cato took another step and then I realize that I have one arrow left._

_One arrow._

_One shot._

_For Peeta._

"_No!" I shout and prepare my bow and arrows._

_I aim, and as I'm about to fire…_

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you, the victors of the 74__th__ Hunger Games, Katniss Everdeen and Cato Alexander!" _

_My bow and arrow dropped to the floor as my whole body froze._

"_Who would of thought?" Cato mumbled angrily._

…

_Seneca Crane said he was only doing it for the crowd, and we all heard President Snow praise him for his actions later on TV. _

_But for some 'odd reason' he died the next day for reasons unknown._

_Most say it was suicide because he regrets keeping two of us alive, but others know the real reason._

"Did you honestly not hear me Katniss?" Cato yelled, breaking me out of my thinking bubble.

"Hear what?" I murmur and he repeats what he just said.

"I said, I know I repeat why I should have killed you, but you don't seem to be getting the message!"

"How would you know I'm not getting the message?" I growl at his smartass comment.

"Because you just make me angry all the time!"

"What kind of answer is that?"

"A god damn good one!"

We sit there in silence for the next few minutes.

Yep, we just embrace the awkward silence.

Not after President Snow walks into our bedroom.

"So, are you having a baby?"

"We will be! I swear! But…it's Cato's fault really, he's the one with-"

"Let's not go into details!" Cato yells at me, and I smirk.

But then remember the situation I'm in right now, so put on a straight face.

"I'm sorry President Snow! I've only tried once, please give me a few more chances and I'll-"

"A few more? No! Miss. Everdeen, you will only get one more chance!" President Snow shouts at us, and walks out the door.

One more chance.

One more chance and all the disgusting torture begins.

He'll watch, it's one of the most disgusting threats his given me.

I know he'll do much more though.

He's just waiting to break me even more then he already has.

"Katniss are you-"

"Stop acting like you care! I know you don't, and what he asks of me is…beyond words."

Cato walks over to me and gives me a light kiss on the lips.

"I think we should start now."

"I don't." I state, and his caring face a few seconds turned into a furious one.

"Katniss, you know his going to watch if we don't!"

"Yes."

"Do I have to fucking rape you?"

"I don't know, do you?"

"You love being complicated don't you?" He yells at me and his fist meets the light green wall.

There is now a big hole in the wall, and bits of blood dripping from it.

I take a look at Cato's hand, all bloody and red.

I can see purple bruises starting to form on his hand, and I start to get scared.

How hard can he punch?

I've seen him in The Hunger Games, but he usually uses a weapon, not his hands though everyone wonders why he doesn't.

This just makes me question him more.

"I'm sorry…" I whisper as I see him trying to calm down.

"I don't give a crap." He barks at me, and I raise an eyebrow.

"Why did you get so furious? Because you wanted to have sex or because you didn't want him watching?"

He gives me one of his death glares and slaps him forehead.

"Neither! I thought you were smart enough to realize that when he said "If you don't I'll watch" it meant "I'll do that, but it's just the beginning"! Didn't you get that?"

"I did! But I didn't think you did so…"

"Whatever; I just want to get this done and over with."

…

**AN: Again, thank you for all the reviews! I love you guys for reviewing so much, and I hope the word I made up (Faview) is catching on. **

**Please remember to sign up for my friend's SYOT story, 32****nd**** Hunger Games.**

the-dandelion-in-the-spring, **that's the author.**

**Wouldn't it be cool to have your made up character in someone else's story, even if you end up dying at the cornucopia?**

**Anyway, PLEASE FAVIEW! FAVIEWING IS VERY FUN! **


	3. Chapter 3: Fire Worn Out

**AN: Okay, you all pressured me for a lemon, so here it is! But I'm just saying, it might not be as great as the other ones on fanfiction. THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! I always smile when I read a review, so keep up the good work!**

**Warning: **Lemons, don't know if it is good or not though!

* * *

_Don't you dare look out your window darling; everything's on fire._

_The war outside our door keeps raging on. _

_Hold onto this lullaby._

_Even when the music's gone, gone._

_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down._

_You'll be alright. No one can hurt you now._

_Come morning light, _

_You and I'll be safe & sound…_

**Safe and Sound, Taylor Swift (written about the hunger games.)**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Fire Worn Out**

I'm standing in the corner of the room, slowly taking off my shirt and pants.

We've done this before, yet I'm still terrified.

Cato doesn't immediately just enter me; he always has to do all those "activities" first, just to get himself horny. Even when he is already horny, he won't stop doing things for a while.

Yet I don't complain, no matter how much I hate him.

The guilty pleasure of him doing me, it will not stop.

"Hurry up girl on fire! The quicker the better!" Cato groans, lying on the bed shirtless.

"Shut up." I reply, continuing to take my time.

After doing so, I walk over to the bed and lie down next to Cato on the bed.

"What now?" I gulp waiting for him to respond back.

"Let's find out."

He quickly grabs my head and forcefully smashes my lips onto his.

I kiss back, and our tongues soon start to fight for control.

He rubs my thighs rapidly, and he's already starting to get horny.

"Katniss…" I hear him moan into my mouth.

He puts him hand on one of my covered breast without my permission, and starts to roughly massage it.

I let out a loud moan, and he starts to move his hand around my breast faster.

He then gets his other hand and does the same thing.

I moan louder and scream Cato's name which at the corner of my eye I see him smirk.

He suddenly unclips my bra and throws it across the room. I blush at the action, and he pulls away from my lips.

He stares at my chest for a while, which makes me blush even more.

He first pitches my hard nipple on my one of my breast. After that, He's just wondering what to do with them, and without even thinking I put my hands behind his head and push it into my chest.

He places his mouth over my left nipple and starts to suck and lick it.

"More!" I scream and wonder why I'm letting him do all this instead of demanding him to hurry up.

The pleasure is taking over my mind and body.

He then goes for my other breast and starts to suck on that, which makes me moan really loud.

I flip us around, so I'm on top.

"My turn." I whisper seductively in his ear right before biting his earlobe.

It doesn't make him moan or anything, but I can feel him holding it back.

It's now like a competition to see who can make each other moan the loudest, and after what he did to me I think this is going to take time.

I bite on his neck, and search for his sensitive spot.

He lets out a small moan, and I can tell that I've found it.

I bite on the crook of his neck harder and he moans really loudly, asking for more. It's still not noisy enough.

"Louder Cato!" I demand and he shakes him head.

"You're just going to have to make me."

"Challenge accepted."

I move down, so my head is facing his cock.

He knows exactly what I'm going to do, and his hands are clinging onto my shoulders.

I quickly pull down his pants and push it off the bed so it's on the floor.

My fingertips are now at his boxers, pretending to think whether I should pull it down or not.

"Come on Katniss!" He tells me but I still just leave my fingers at the top of his boxers.

I then finally push his underwear down bit by bit, making him wait.

I place my mouth over it, and he already starts to moan.

My mouth moves back and forth, the tip of his dick I can taste very wet.

He makes a really loud moan, and I pull away from his dick, moving back up so we're face to face.

"Enjoy that?" I whisper but he doesn't reply, he just flips us over again so he is soon on top.

"Not as much as you'll enjoy this." He darkly mutters and before I have time to think about what that means, his head is between my thighs.

"Ready girl on fire?" He mumbles into my thighs and before I have time to answer, his tongue is exploring her private place.

I yell surprised and from pleasure, and it feels so good.

The sensation of him licking _at that exact spot _is amazing and I don't want him to stop.

He then shoots his tongue right at the core and I cry out louder.

I'm betraying Peeta by letting him doing this. I know I am, and I'm encouraging Cato by letting him do all these things.

Sleeping with the enemy is exactly what I am doing and I must be more monstrous than Cato for betraying Peeta.

"Come on Katniss, louder! Stop thinking about Peeta again!" He screams into my thighs and I do exactly as he saids.

He then stops, and I feel slightly disappointed but then again relieved.

My feelings right now are mixed with the sensation of Cato _doing this_ and the betrayal of Peeta.

He starts to kiss me again, but this time I don't kiss back.

But after he nibbles on my lip, our tongues then start to dance together again.

He pulls away, breathing heavily.

"Now *breathe* time for the *breathe*-" He doesn't bother finishing his sentence at all.

He grabs his wet hard cock and holds it my opening.

I grab onto his shoulders tightly, knowing I need to from the last time this has happened.

He finally enters, but stays their doing nothing for me to settle in.

"I hate you." I say and he just nods his head as a reply.

He finally starts moving more in, and I start to moan.

He does the same, as he thrusts in and out.

"Faster!" I shockingly find myself saying instead I should be saying stop.

He does what I tell him to do and he thrusts faster and I feel his wetness inside of me.

I whimper as I feel a bit of pain, but mostly pleasure.

Finally, he stops and gets off me. We just lie down next to each other trying to catch our breath after that.

"I'm going to the bathroom. " Cato states as he gets up from the bed naked and walks to the bathroom.

After he leaves, I burst into tears.

"Peeta, I'm so sorry!" I say as my tears fall onto the bed like last time.

After Cato has come back from the bathroom, I've already stopped crying but my eyes are still red.

"You have to stop thinking about Peeta after every time we do this."

"I know." But I can't. I wanted to say, but he would just question me.

"Good night girl on fire."

Why are you still calling me girl on fire? My fire has already worn out.

…

**AN: Don't say I didn't tell you I'm not good at lemons! I'm sorry if it is not detailed! Please tell me if you liked it or not!**

**PLEASE FAVIEW! FAVIEWING IS FUN!**


	4. Chapter 4

Anybody want to continue this story? Plz tell me ASAP! Thank you. I'm so sorry I can't continue this story, it's just too hard and a bit uncomfortable…if you understand me. I also don't know where this idea is going, but I'm sure you guys had some ideas. So come on! Anybody want to adopt?

Cheers~ sMoShFiRe


End file.
